


Frigid

by SML8180



Series: Ego Christmas 2019 [16]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: 25 Days of Ego Christmas 2019, Chronic Pain, Cold Weather, Fluff, Short & Sweet, Sleepy Cuddles, Wilford does what he can to help Dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21821800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SML8180/pseuds/SML8180
Summary: Dark is always in pain to some extent, it's nothing new. But that doesn't mean that it doesn't bother him, especially when it gets cold and his pain spikes. Luckily, he has Wilford to help him.
Relationships: Darkiplier/Wilford Warfstache
Series: Ego Christmas 2019 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559551
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	Frigid

The temperatures had  _ dipped  _ over the course of the day, and once the sun had set, it only seemed to get colder.

Dark’s body always ached, it was just a fact of life for him, at this point. But the sudden,  _ biting  _ cold didn’t exactly help matters, especially when he’d already been having a bad day. He had only  _ just  _ been able to function all day, and he’d slowed down as the temperatures dropped, going so far as to turn in early in an attempt to try to soothe the pain.

Wilford came into the bedroom, humming to himself as he got ready for bed. He brushed his teeth, and changed into a set of warm pajamas before approaching the bed where he knew Dark was buried under the blankets. He climbed into bed, settling down beside his lover, ready to slip into blissful sleep, until he heard a small noise from Dark’s side of the bed.

“Darky?” Wil questioned, propping himself up on one elbow.

“‘M cold…” Dark mumbled, just barely poking his face out from under the blankets.

“It is frigid out, isn’t it?” Wilford replied, a small smile gracing his lips. “C’mere, I’ll warm you up.”

Dark shifted closer, his body protesting against every movement. Eventually, he was snuggled up to Wilford, the other man’s arms wrapped around him. As soon as he and Wilford settled in beside one another, Dark let his head rest against Wil’s chest, simply listening to the man’s heart, practically melting in his arms. The warmth of Wilford’s body certainly helped  _ distract  _ him from his pain, even if it didn’t do much for the pain itself. He quietly sighed, slowly drifting off to sleep, knowing that no matter what, Wilford would always be by him, a wonderfully warm shield against the frigid cold outside.


End file.
